Sasori
Allgemeines Sasori (deu. Skorpion) war ein Shinobi aus Sunagakure und ein Mitglied von Akatsuki. Sein Partner war Deidara. Sein Ideal war es, gefühllos und asketisch ewiges Leben zu erlangen, weswegen er seinen Körper in eine Puppe umbaute. Er verfügte als einziger Mensch der Welt über die Fähigkeit, Menschen in Puppen zu verwandeln und galt auch sonst als der mächtigste Puppenspieler aller Zeiten, da er 100 Puppen gleichzeitig verwenden konnte und das Puppenspiel in vielerlei Hinsicht revolutionierte. Meist hielt er sich in seiner Puppe Hiruko auf, weswegen sein wahres Äußeres vielen seiner Verbündeten unbekannt war. Er ließ sich im Kampf gegen Sakura und Chiyo absichtlich von seiner Großmutter töten. Erscheinung thumb|left|Sasori in seiner [[Puppenspiel|Puppe Hiruko]] Sasori hat rote Haare und braune Augen. Da er sich selbst in eine Puppe umgewandelt hat, verfügt er immer noch über das Aussehen eines 14- bis 16-jährigen Jungen und wirkt recht androgyn. Sein gesamter Körper ist künstlich, nur sein Herz ist echt und wird von ihm in einer roten Schatulle, auf der ein Skorpion-Emblem, sein Markenzeichen, eingraviert ist, aufbewahrt. Dieses Herz ist sein einziges Organ und kann auch in andere Puppen gesteckt werden, womit er in diesen weiterlebt. In seinem Bauchraum hat er ein vergiftetes Seil eingearbeitet und auf seinem Rücken hat er flügelähnliche Klingen und Halter für seine Schriftrollen angebracht. In seinen Handballen befinden sich ein Wasser- und ein Flammenwerfer. Meist hält er sich in seiner Puppe Hiruko auf, einer gedrungenen Puppe mit einem Yabuki-Panzer auf dem Rücken, die über einen Schwanz und diverse Nadelschussvorrichtungen verfügt. Sie besitzt Dreadlocks und Sasori scheint auch die Stimme der ehemals lebenden Person zu verwenden. Charakter Sasoris Charakter ist vor allem durch seine traumatische Kindheit geprägt, in der ihm jegliche Elternliebe fehlte, die ihm auch seine Großmutter nicht geben konnte. Dies kompensierte er einerseits mit seinem Fokus auf das Puppenspiel, wo er sich zu einem der größten Könner der Geschichte aufschwang, und durch seine gefühllose und asketische Lebensweise. Die Puppe hat er hierbei zu seinem Idealbild auserkoren, da sie keine Gefühle oder Bedürfnisse hat und niemals altert oder vergeht, was sie in jeder Hinsicht perfekt macht, weshalb er auch seine Eltern als Puppen nachbaute. Mit seinem Drang nach Unsterblichkeit versucht er, den Tod seiner Eltern zu kompensieren, die nie zurückkehrten, weswegen er wohl auch eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Unpünktlichkeit hat und Menschen niemals warten lässt und auch selbst nur ungern wartet. Auch sein Drang nach Perfektion, der ihn schließlich dazu treibt, den Sandaime Kazekage zu ermorden und sich Akatsuki zuzuwenden, zeigt, dass er Gefühle verdrängt und deswegen keine Skrupel oder Bedauern kennt. Jedoch muss er einsehen, dass auch er nicht ohne Gefühle leben kann und stirbt daher durch die Hand seiner Vater- und Mutter-Puppen. Kindheit thumb|150px|left|Sasori und seine Eltern Sasoris Eltern waren beide Shinobi. Als er acht Jahre alt war, machten sich seine Eltern zu einer Mission auf und wurden dabei von Sakumo Hatake getötet. Daraufhin wurde er von seiner Großmutter Chiyo aufgezogen, die ihn schon sehr früh das Puppenspiel beibrachte. In dieser Zeit baute er zwei Puppen: Vater und Mutter, die wie seine Eltern aussahen. Auch fertigte er die Puppen von Kankurou, Karasu, Kuroari und Sanshouuo, als er noch der Kugutsu Butai angehörte, für die er schon als Kind zahlreiche Puppen fertigte. Wann und warum er sein Dorf verlassen hatte, ist nicht bekannt, aber kurz bevor er es verlassen hatte, tötete er noch den Sandaime Kazekage und machte aus ihm eine Puppe, was zeigt, dass er diese Art der Manufaktur schon als Kind entwickelt haben muss. In der Zeit als junger Shinobi hatte Sasori auch einen Freund namens Komushi, der Sasori bei der Beschaffung von Puppenbestandteilen half und der auch zwischen ihm und Chiyo vermittelt hatte. Sasori baute Komushi zudem einen neuen Arm, nachdem dieser seinen rechten auf einer Mission verloren hatte. Irgendwann starb Komushi, weil er sich mit dem Gift in seinem Puppenarm versehentlich vergiftete. Bei Chiyo kam der Verdacht auf, dass Sasori dies aus Testzwecken beabsichtigt hatte und entdeckt in dessen Werkstatt eine komplette Komushi-Puppe. Verhältnis zu seiner Großmutter Sein Verhältnis zu seiner Großmutter ist von seiner Seite von Ablehnung geprägt, da er sie niemals als Eltern-Ersatz akzeptieren konnte. Seine Großmutter versuchte zwar den Verlust seiner Eltern durch sich selbst zu kompensieren, jedoch empfand Sasori ihr gegenüber keinerlei Emotionen und vereinsamte zusehends. Um ihm eine Beschäftigung zu geben, brachte sie ihm das Puppenspiel bei, bei dem er sie doch bald überflügelte. Nachdem er das Dorf verlassen hat, scheint sie tiefes Bedauern über ihr Scheitern zu empfinden und möchte ihn stoppen, da sie sich die Schuld an seinem Werdegang gibt. Sasori scheint ihr gegenüber keinerlei Emotionen zu empfinden und will sie in eine Puppe verwandeln, lässt sich am Ende jedoch von ihr töten, da auch er nicht ohne Emotionen leben kann. Verhältnisse zu seinen Partnern thumb|left|[[Deidara und Sasori]] Die Verhältnisse zu seinen beiden Partnern sind als eher negativ hervorzuheben. Über seine Zusammenarbeit mit Orochimaru ist nicht viel bekannt, jedoch schleust Sasori Kabuto bei ihm ein, um ihn zu überwachen. Orochimaru hingegen versucht Yamato, den er für Sasori hält, umzubringen, was für ein eher feindseliges Verhältnis spricht. Dies wird auch indirekt durch Deidara bestätigt, der nach Orochimarus Tod behauptet, dass ihn jeder in Akatsuki umbringen wollte. Sein Verhältnis zu jenem ist im Vergleich zwar etwas besser, jedoch lässt der Freigeist Deidara den ungeduldigen Sasori öfters warten und treibt ihn mit seiner in seinen Augen minderwertigen Kunstauffassung zur Weißglut. Andererseits respektieren sie die Stärke, die Kunst und das Können des jeweils anderen, da sie sich in Abwesenheit des anderen als sehr stark bezeichnen, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhält, sich ständig zu streiten. Auch nach ihrem Tod streiten die beiden munter weiter und Deidara verhöhnt Sasori als Zielscheibe, woraufhin dieser ihm den Tod androht. Vorstellung von Kunst Seine Vorstellung von Kunst steht in starkem Kontrast zu der Deidaras, der Kunst als das Momentum des Augenblicks begreift. Für Sasori ist Kunst die Schönheit der Ewigkeit, weswegen es zwischen den beiden oft zum Streit kommt. Diese Affektion zur Ewigkeit spiegelt sich in all seinen Puppen wieder, die ihm zufolge niemals altern oder vergehen werden. Genau wie sein Partner, der sich als Höhepunkt seines Schaffens selbst in die Luft sprengt, ist auch er bereit, Opfer für seine Kunst zu bringen, so tötet er nicht nur Menschen, um sie zu Puppen zu machen, sondern verwandelt auch sich selbst in eine, die sogar nach seinem Tod fortbesteht. Handlung Zeit in der Kugutsu Butai und Entführung des Sandaime Kazekage Schon als Kind gilt er als Wunderkind und fertigt für die Kugutsu Butai Puppen an, unter anderem Kankurous Puppen. Aus einem bisher unbekannten Grund verlässt er Sunagakure im Alter von 14 Jahren und besiegt dabei den stärksten Kazekage aller Zeiten, den Sandaime und verwandelt ihn in eine menschliche Puppe. Daraufhin sucht Suna den Kazekage mehrere Wochen, da er eine Puppe ist wird er jedoch nie gefunden. In den folgenden Jahren erweitert er seine Puppensammlung auf beinahe 300, erobert ein ganzes Land im Alleingang, baut sich in eine Puppe um und tritt Akatsuki bei. Deidaras Zwangsrekrutierung left|thumb|Anwerbung eines neuen Mitglieds Akatsuki ist an Deidaras besonderen Fähigkeiten interessiert, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Attentäter arbeitet, deshalb schicken sie Itachi, Kisame und Sasori, dessen Partner Deidara werden soll. Sie geben ihm eine Chance: Wenn er einen Kampf gegen Itachi verliert, muss er sich Akatsuki anschließen, wenn dieser allerdings doch gewinnt, kann er wieder gehen. Aber Deidara verliert den Kampf gegen Itachi haushoch. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt ist er ein Mitglied von der Akatsuki und Sasoris Partner. Interessanterweise hatten sie schon damals sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten von Kunst. Gaaras Entführung left|thumb|Sasori und Deidara auf dem Weg nach Sunagakure thumb|right|Sasoris Ende Sasori und sein Partner Deidara werden beauftragt, den Jinchuuriki des Ichibi, Gaara, zu beschaffen. Hierfür infiltrieren sie das Dorf, wobei Sasori jedoch außen vor bleibt und lediglich seinen Untergebenen Yuura aktiviert, damit sich Deidara einschleichen kann. Dieser kämpft gegen Gaara und schafft es schlussendlich auch, ihn zu besiegen, woraufhin sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Versteck machen. Kankurou verfolgt die beiden und fordert sie zum Kampf, jedoch hat er keine Chance gegen Sasori, der alle Geheimnisse der von ihm konstruierten Puppen kennt, und wird von ihm zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Anschließend beginnen sie die Extraktionszeremonie, doch müssen sie feststellen, dass sie verfolgt wurden, weswegen Sasori Itachi und Kisame seine Untergebenen Yuura und Mukade zur Verfügung stellt, damit diese die Verfolger mit Shouten no Jutsu aufhalten. Nach dem Abschluss der Zeremonie stellen sie sich der Gruppe um Gai und Kakashi entgegen und es kam zum Kampf zwischen ihm und seiner Großmutter. Nachdem sie es mit Sakuras Hilfe geschafft hatte, seine Puppe Hiruko zu zerstören, offenbarte er seinen ewig jungen Körper und kämpfte mit seiner Lieblingspuppe, dem Sandaime Kazekage, weiter. Nach einem langen und harten Kampf musste er seinen eigenen Puppenkörper nutzen und zu seinem stärksten Jutsu greifen, dem Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen. Nachdem er die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, verlor er jedoch seinen Kampfeswillen und ließ sich laut Chiyo absichtlich von seinen Puppen Vater und Mutter einfangen und töten. Im Sterben verrät er den beiden noch, dass er sich in ein paar Tagen mit seinem Spion Kabuto an der Tenchi-Brücke trifft, wo sie Informationen über Orochimaru und Sasuke erlangen können. Seine sterblichen Überreste, also sein Herz, werden von Zetsu verspeist und sein Untergebener Tobi nimmt seinen Platz ein. Sein Körper und seine Puppensammlung gehen später in den Besitz von Kankurou über. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto thumb|left|Kabuto beschwört Sasori und viele andere Shinobi durch das Edo Tensei thumb|right|Sasori und Deidara sind wieder ein Team Kabuto Yakushi, welcher sich mit Tobi zusammenschließt, hat als Beweis seiner Kraft mittels Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei folgende Mitglieder von Akatsuki wiederbelebt: Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, Itachi Uchiha und Kakuzu. Jedoch ist Sasori, genau wie die anderen, nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Später wird er im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg zusammen mit Deidara für Akatsukis Armee eingesetzt. Sie werden von Kabuto dazu beauftragt, mit Bomben und Fallen anzugreifen. Hierbei treffen sie auf die Angriffseinheit und es kommt zum Kampf, während dem er von Kankurou über die Ewigkeit seiner Puppen belehrt wird, die sein wahres Vermächtnis seien, nicht sein unsterblicher Körper. Davon tief berührt, löst sich das Siegel und seine Seele wird befreit. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Der Behälter mit Sasoris Herz Sasori ist ein Meister des Puppenspiels und galt schon in seiner Kindheit als Wunderkind, der mit seinen Innovationen diese Kampfkunst auf ein völlig neues Niveau gebracht hat. Sind selbst Ausnahmespieler wie Chiyo oder Monzaemon gerade einmal fähig, zehn Puppen zu führen, kann er ganze 100 kontrollieren und hat mit ihnen schon ein ganzes Land im Alleingang erobert. Desweiteren hat er die Technik der menschlichen Puppen entwickelt, mit dem er Menschen in Puppen verwandeln und ihre Kekkei Genkais nutzen kann. So hat er die Eisensand-Jutsus des Sandaime Kazekage gemeistert und kann sie mithilfe seiner Puppe einsetzen. Er hat es als bisher einziger Mensch geschafft, sich selbst in eine Puppe umzubauen und verfügt über Gift, Seile, Nadeln, Flammen- und Wasserwerfer, die er alle in seinem Körper eingebaut hat. Sein einziger Schwachpunkt ist der Behälter mit seinem Herz, den er auch in andere Puppen implantieren kann. Er verfügt auch in der Zubereitung von Gift sowie in Gen-Jutsu und anderen Bereichen der Ninja-Kunst über große Fähigkeiten, was sich auch dadurch zeigt, dass er bereits mit 14 Jahren den stärksten Kazekage aller Zeiten töten konnte. Aufgrund seiner einzigartigen Fähigkeiten kann er zweifelsohne als bester Puppenspieler aller Zeiten angesehen werden. Bemerkung: Er beherrscht zwar die Jutsus des Sandaime Kazekage und wird in den Schriften des Sha als Anwender aufgelistet, jedoch kann er dieses Jutsu nur mit seiner Puppe einsetzen. Er beherrscht ein Katon-Jutsu, das Katon: Shouten Kaen Tama no Jutsu, es ist jedoch nicht ganz klar, ob er das Element Katon besitzt oder dies nur die Flammenwerfer seiner Puppe sind, die das Feuer erzeugen. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Kugutsu Butai' *'Akatsuki' **'Orochimaru und Sasori' **'Deidara und Sasori' Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Sasori ist offiziell als Nukenin eingestuft, da er ein Mitglied von Akatsuki ist. Einige besondere Fähigkeiten lassen ihn auf ein sehr hohes Jonin-Level einstufen: *Mit seinen 100 Puppen hat Sasori einst ein ganzes Land eingenommenManga Band 31, Kapitel 272, Seite 14-15. **Alle diese Puppen waren einmal echte Menschen, starke Krieger mit ihren individuellen Fähigkeiten, die er besiegt und zu Puppen umgebaut hat. *Er hat den Sandaime Kazekage, den stärksten Kazekage aller Zeiten, getötet und aus ihm eine menschliche Puppe gemacht. Wie er ihn allerdings überwältigt hat, wurde bisher noch nicht geklärt. Trivia *Sasori ist eine Puppe, nur sein Herz ist echt. **Auf seiner Herzhülle steht Skorpion. **Sasori selbst sagt von sich, dass er weder Mensch noch Puppe sei. *Sein Spitzname ist "Sasori vom rotem Sand" (jap. Akasuna no Sasori). *Sein Markenzeichen, das er auf jeder seiner Puppe hinterließ, ist ein roter Skorpion. *Er hasst es, zu warten oder andere Leute warten zu lassen. **Dies könnte von seinem Kindheitstrauma herrühren, da er auf seine Eltern wartete, diese aber nie zurückkehrten. *Seine ersten Puppen hießen Vater und Mutter (jap. Otou-San und Okaa-San). *Seine Eltern wurden von Sakumo Hatake getötet. *Die drei Puppen mit denen Kankurou kämpft, wurden von Sasori erschaffen. *Wenn er Puppen aus Menschen herstellt, behalten diese ihre Jutsus und ihr Kekkei Genkai. *Er gilt als ungestüm, individualistisch und umsichtig. *Er isst nichts und hat deshalb keine Vorlieben oder Abneigungen. *Er möchte einmal gegen Monzaemon, den ersten Puppenspieler, kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "ewige Schönheit". *Sein Hobby ist die Gestaltung und Erweiterung seiner Marionettensammlung. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Puppenspieler Kategorie:Puppen Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Sasoris Kämpfe